


Karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Ash’s Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Brad dies, Gen, Language, Open Ending, POV First Person, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: A request from theothermarshmallowsodaowo which said the following; Hi! I really love your MoM fic and I wanted to make a request! In the game, if Brad dies and Alex finds him he doesn’t really react the way I thought he would?? Like if I had found my brother dead on the ground in front of me I know I would have more of a reaction than just crying a little, saying sorry and then walk away so I was wondering if you could write a fic where Brad is dying in front of Alex and they get to talk a little before he dies?Title is an Indonesian proverb translations in notes.WARNING: Major Character Death (Brad), suicide, and language.





	Karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga

**Author's Note:**

> Karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga, is an Indonesian proverb. With only one drip of alcohol, a pot of milk is damaged. Basically (the version I’m going with) Because of only a small mistake, all of the efforts are wasted.
> 
> I find it fitting because Alex is thinking if they had stayed together Brad would be dead. 
> 
> Anyway! As mentioned above Major Character Death (sorry Brad!)
> 
> I don’t own anything.

When I hear the sound of a gunshot. I take off running. I don’t know where the others are and I’m immensely worried about Julia and my brother. Finding where the sound originated from I creep forward. Even though I wanted to run in I knew that was an immensely bad idea. 

“Julia? Brad?” I questioned softly. Shouting would be a bad idea. I hear a choked sound of pain and a weak; Alex?

That’s my brother. Throwing all caution to the wind I run. I needed to get to my younger brother.

Brad’s lying sprawled out on the ground. Bloods seeping through his hand. His eyes are glazed over and his shaking.

“Brad!” I get to his side and collapse in my knees. I put my hand over the wound and press down. My medical trading kicking in.

_ Keep pressure on it. Keep pressure on it. Staunch the bleeding. _

“Brad I need you to press harder and I’m going to find something to cover this up with. You’re going to be okay.” Brad closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“No, no Alex. Nothing is going to stop this. I’m going to die.”

“Don’t say that!” I hiss at him angrily. He gave a weak laugh. 

“Always bossing me around. Even when I’m dying.” Tears leaked out of my eyes and I shake my head.

“You are not going to die. Not on my watch.” He smiles weakly and replaces his hands where mine were. I look around feverishly. There was nothing I could use that wouldn’t infect the wound.

Damnit. Dammit to hell! 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.

“Alex. Alex, please no. There’s nothing there and you know I’m going to die.” I hated that he was right. I didn’t have to accept that.

“Alex please come over here. I want to talk. Can you honor that wish for me?” I slouch and gentle sit down by his head. He shifts slightly and puts his head in my lap. Ignoring my bloody hands I run a hand through his curly hair. Despite how curly, the hair is surprisingly silky. Brad closes his eyes.

“I missed that. I hate that I told you to stop.” I close my eyes tightly. Don’t think about how things were. Don’t, don’t, don’t. It’ll make this harder.

“I’m sorry.” I startle at this.

“Whatever for?” He gave a weak laugh.

“You told me not to mess this up and here I am. Dying. Talk about a major killer mode for the trip.” I shake my head.

“Not your fault. It’s those pirates fault.” A brief quiet fills the space between us. I don’t know what to say. It’s impossible to come up with anything to say.

“Alex?”

“Yeah bro?”

“Why did we fall apart?” I close my eyes at the question. Brad used to be my best friend. We had been inseparable then I went to college and the concept of hanging out with my younger brother by five years wasn’t interesting. It was lame and I put him at an arm's length. Now I was regretting it. 

“I’m an idiot.”

Brad smiles weakly and shakes his head.

“Not an idiot. I love you. Just busy.” He smiled weakly and shook his head.

“I love you.” Brad closes his eyes.

“I love you too. Do you remember when you used to sing to me?” I have a small smile.

“You used to love it and then said you where to old for it.”

“I was wrong. I like you singing.” I nod my head. I used to always sing Brad to sleep and when he was about ten he had me stop. Citing that he was ‘officially in the double digits. He was no longer a baby.’ I shrug. 

“It’s fine at least I went to bed earlier.” He laughs and then starts choking.

“Easy. Easy don’t strain yourself.”

“Hey, can you sing to me a bit?”

“Of course.”

I start humming and Brad closes his eyes. Then I opened my mouth and started singing his favorite song.

“ _ Oh, there's a river that winds on forever _

_ I'm gonna see where it leads _

_ Oh, there's a mountain that no man has mounted _

_ I'm gonna stand on the peak _ .” He nods his head slightly. 

“Mhmm, mhmm.  _ To the ends of the earth, would you follow me? _

_ There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see _

_ To the ends of the earth, would you follow me? _

_ If you won't, I must say my goodbyes to thee. _ ”

He gave a weak smile. A shuddering breath escapes his lips and he slouched. I close my eyes and finally cry.

“Oh Brad. I’m so sorry. I should have not allowed you to come on this trip. Despite what Julia said. I shouldn’t have allowed you to come in this ship. At the least I should’ve had you stay with me.”

I close my eyes and cry harder. Even if I survived this I don’t know what I would do. Brad wasn’t alive and I’d never be able to face my parents again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m sorry this is weak. I just had trouble with it on an emotional level and I’m sorry about the way it turned out but I don’t want to say no.
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Sorry it’s so bad.
> 
> Also the song is by Lord Huron and it’s Ends of the Earth. I love it.
> 
> Comments and Kudo’s always appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: asheryapal


End file.
